Kirk-Spock Romance Used By Khan
by StarTrekVulcanSTL
Summary: Kirk/Always-A-Girl!Spock. In this universe, James T. Kirk and his senior staff are teenagers in their senior year at Starfleet Academy High School. Spock is not only a girl, she is Kirk's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One day at Starfleet Academy High School in Riverside, Iowa, James Tiberius "Captain" Kirk and his extremely beautiful, skinny, voluptuous Vulcan girlfriend, Spock, were having lunch with the rest of their friends, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura, and Pavel Chekov. They were discussing recent events when the school's arrogant poster boy and Kirk's biggest pain in the neck, John Harrison, aka Khan Noonien Singh, approached the table. "Here comes Khan, Captain," Uhura said. Kirk turned around to face his archenemy. "Mind if I ask what it is you want now, Khan?" Kirk politely asked. Suddenly, Khan tried to hit Kirk, and Kirk responded with a Vulcan neck grip, knocking Khan unconscious.

After school some hours later, Kirk and Spock met up in a park. "I've probably said this to you before, Spock, but you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Kirk said. "Thank you, and I have probably said this to you before, as well. It is curious, Captain, how a human male seems to always need to complement the sentient female he has romantic feelings toward on her appearance," Spock replied as she felt Kirk put his arms around her waist. "Well that's a way human couples express love, Spock," Kirk said. "So it would seem, as would what you are doing now," she replied.

Unfortunately and unbeknownst to neither Kirk nor Spock, they'd been spotted by Khan, who now realized he had a way to get to Kirk. Khan turned to his lieutenant, Joachim. "Take some members of the gang and bring Miss Spock to me. If I can't pick on Captain Kirk directly, perhaps I can pick on him by sexually assaulting the girl he loves," Khan said. "Just leave the abduction of Kirk's Vulcan girlfriend to me and the others." Joachim said.

Sometime later, as Spock was walking home, she felt someone groping her rear-end. She turned around to see who groped her; something hit the back of her head and she blacked out. She came around an hour later to not only find herself with her extremities being held down by Khan's thugs and Khan himself on top of her, but that she'd been put in a red dress that revealed the cleavage between her breasts and that a camera was being aimed at her. "What are you doing, Khan? Why am I wearing this dress?" Spock asked. Suddenly, Khan started groping Spock. "I see now. You are molesting me on camera just to get to Jim Kirk. If Jim sees the video, do not expect him to react with violence or to want revenge, Khan, because that is not who Jim and his friends are," Spock said as she felt herself continue to be fondled. "Jim Kirk wouldn't want revenge for his girlfriend being fondled, Miss Spock?" Khan asked. "No, because Jim is better than that," Spock said as she continued to be fondled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Kirk was walking to school when a car pulled up next to him and a window rolled down, revealing Khan. And he had horrible news for Kirk, news that Khan would enjoy delivering to Kirk. "Hey, Captain, I have bad news for you about Spock!" Khan said with an evil grin. "Like hell you do, Khan, and only my friends are allowed to give me that nickname!" Kirk said, and he started to walk off when he was pulled into the car. As the car started moving, Khan pulled out a video camera. "What is the meaning of this abduction, Khan!?" Kirk demanded. Suddenly, Khan selected a video. "One of my gang took this video last night, Kirk," Khan said, and he played the video. The video showed Khan's thugs holding down a Vulcan woman in a red dress while Khan himself molested her. "Surely, you know the Vulcan girl in the video, Kirk," Khan said. "No, I don't, actually," Kirk lied. He knew it was Spock who Khan was molesting in the video. "Don't insult my intelligence, Kirk. Surely, you recognize the Vulcan girl in the video as your half-Vulcan girlfriend," Khan responded. "All right, Khan, where is she!?" Kirk demanded. "I'm gonna leave that for you to figure out, Captain," Khan said, and he had Kirk thrown from the car.

That afternoon, Kirk had a meeting with the rest of his friends at their favorite restaurant. "I have bad news, my friends. Khan kidnapped me this morning as I was walking to school. He dragged me into his car and made me watch a video one of his gang made last night. The video showed other members of his gang holding down a dress-clad Spock while Khan himself fondled her. The dress she was wearing had been designed to show the cleavage between her breasts. Khan wouldn't tell me where Spock was when I demanded to know. While I realize revenge would seem to be an appropriate response when a friend is a victim of a sex crime, I must remind this group that as this is the United Federation of Planets, that's not what we do," Kirk said. "I don't think this group would disagree with you about that, Captain," Sulu said. "I didn't think so either, Sulu, which is why I suggest that while we leave the job of punishing Khan and his thugs to a court of law, we'll join up with the police in trying to rescue Spock. Each of us will partner up with a police officer so that if any of us finds Khan's hideout, we'll be able to call for back-up," Kirk said. "The more people we have, the greater our chances of finding Spock and rescuing her," McCoy said. "Exactly, Bones," Kirk responded.

Some hours later, Kirk and the cops he had partnered with, Detectives Joseph Crusher and Harold Riker, came upon Khan's hideout, at which point Crusher called for back-up. When Kirk's friends and the cops they had partnered with showed up, the cops pulled their phasers and after identifying themselves, stormed the hideout. They didn't find Khan or his gang, but they did find Spock in a chamber of horrors, wearing the red dress, at which point they freed her from her restraints. "We have your friends with us, Miss Spock. They joined us in searching for you," Crusher said. "Thank you, officers," Spock said. As Spock was brought out of the building, she was greeted by her friends, who were relieved to see her alive. Kirk was the first friend Spock went to, at which point Kirk threw his arms around her waist. "Khan made me wear this dress so he could fondle me. I think the reason he had one of his gang make a video of the others holding me down while he personally groped me was to test your patience, Captain," Spock said as she and Kirk embraced. "Khan showed me the video this morning, Spock," Kirk said. "We have an APB out for Khan and his criminal gang, Mr. Kirk," a Vulcan male police officer called. "Thank you," Kirk called in response. "We found Miss Spock in a chamber of horrors," an Andorian female police officer said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day, Kirk and his friends met up at Starfleet Academy High School. "I guess we'll need to be more careful to make sure the love affair between you and Miss Spock remains a strict secret between the seven of us, Captain," Chekov said. "Chekov's right, Captain. With Khan and his gang on the run from the police, and his knowledge that Spock is your girlfriend, she is in mortal danger," Scott said. "I know that, Scotty, but thanks for the reminder. It's lucky that Khan didn't rape Spock or she probably wouldn't be sitting at this table with us," Kirk said. "I doubt Khan wanted to rape me, because he had plenty of opportunity to do that when he was not molesting me and would have taken it, Captain," Spock said. "Then how did Khan plan to try to get to me without raping you, Spock?" Kirk asked. "I do not know, Captain," Spock replied. "It's possible that the video Khan's gang made of them holding down a scantily-clad Spock while Khan personally molested her and the dress she was made to wear in the video were both intended as forms of rape, Captain," McCoy said. "It's also possible that Khan planned to rape Spock at a later time and that the police may have hobbled those plans when they rescued her from that alleged chamber of horrors, Captain," Sulu said. "I've already spoken to Admiral Mayweather. He's gonna convene a court-martial when Khan and his thugs are captured. Starfleet JAG Ensign Kathryn Tucker has already announced she plans to seek having Khan and his thugs stripped of their academic credits and expelled," Kirk said. "Tucker's planning to attempt to prevent their re-enrollment and to give them criminal records, which will prevent them from serving in Starfleet," Uhura said. "Exactly, Uhura," Kirk responded.


End file.
